vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
122201-feedback-talk-to-me-about-capital-cities-page-2
Page 1, Page 2 Content ---- Just saying, it'd house the population to have a tower like Peach Trees. And they could give us a dungeon inside that plays like Dredd! I love that movie... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- No! D: I love all the open space in Illium. It's fantastic for roleplayers. The open seating areas and rows of housing and grassy places... all of those are in the areas you deleted. In my opinion, that resizing would be a very bad idea. | |} ---- Wouldn't the park make a decent spot for RP? No interference from outside players and could make for a great picnic. Realistically if this was to happen (Probably won't, but hypothetically speaking) would it be such a great loss that you'd quit playing the game? Illium to me, a player who's been playing since the beta of this game, even to this day is absolutely unwelcoming and that's not how I usually view capital cities as. I sincerely hope they'll perform actual drastic changes to the capital. I wouldn't suggest these kind of things if I didn't sincerely believe there wasn't something wrong. It might not be to the lengths that I suggested, but this is 1 of the integral problems of the game that might not be very apparent. Unfortunately in my case, I view this as having more importance than the feelings of the RP'ers at this point. That is my brutal and honest opinion here, although I feel for you guys especially after the loss of your respective RP servers (Evindra & Lightspire). Keep in mind my idea of how Illium should be probably will most likely (Like 99%) never happen anyways because that's what I've learned through giving feedback in the past at least. | |} ---- Ah, I see. Because clearly roleplayers only want one single location to roleplay in instead of a healthy variety of locations for not only different situations, but that also allow them to spread about and avoid their chats being filled with the random chatter of other people around. If you don't know why that last one is a problem, imagine following a conversation in a chat box when there re 2 or 3 other concurrent conversations going on at the same time. And roleplayers kind of have to pay attention to all of them because you don't know if someone's going to adress your character. No, clearly all roleplay should be confined to one single park. I don't think you should calculate 'damage' like that. With that logic, you can justify a large ammount of changes and be all 'Oh, well, nobody in their right mind would leave because of this tiny thing!'. You'd be right in that it wouldn't be much of an issue on its own. The problem is when you pile those issues up. Maybe I wouldn't leave if Illium was redesigned to have less available RP spaces, but I will leave when you do redesign it because there are other dozen small issues that, when taken together, break my enjoyment of the game. | |} ---- Pretty much all of this. Roleplayers don't deserve to be driven over in the dirt in any kind of city redesign. The so-called "empty spaces" in Illium are some of my favorite parts. I love that you can actually wander around a shipyard. I love that you can roam city streets and find little bars or hangouts and pick out analogues for "my character lives here" (though I really wish some of those houses were enter-able). I might not quit the whole game if Illium was redesigned like that, but I certainly wouldn't feel like playing my Dominion characters anymore, and if there were enough negative changes elsewhere, it could indeed break the camel's back. Though Ildur makes a good point that you shouldn't be judging the impact of a change based on how many people quit the game. Luckily Carbine seems to recognize that feedback (be it positive or negative) from current players is important. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I've been to Deradune several times on my Exile. It's not that hard actually if you got the know-how, in fact, you don't even need to get anywhere near Illium. You do have to leave the map in Wilderun though to get to Auroria first, (and again somewhere at a later point ^_^). Not going to say the exact route to get there in this topic though, don't want the devs to read it and close the route to get to Deradune :3 Here's a postcard as proof that it's possible :P Same can be said about getting to Celestion though, a bit of platforming will take you through Thayd and into Celestion in about 2 - 3 minutes without ever seeing a guard. On topic Overall I'd say Thayd has a nice layout, and is done pretty well. The only things I find a bit annoying and could use improvements are as follows: - Having to run up and down from the Protostar Housing Initiative to Acadamy Corner just to make some furniture when housing. We could use a crafting station next to Banker Fenri (close to the PHI) so people don't need to run up and down all the time. - Lack of a mailbox at the crafting area near Acadamy Corner, having to go back to the AH / CX just because I forgot to retrieve some materials I bought is just a waste of time... It's a small issue, but it just feels so unnecessary. - The Secret Ops center is placed in a really odd location compared to the rest of the city and facilities. From a lore-based perspective it makes sense I suppose, since it's a secure location, but it's not exactly convenient to have it sitting somewhere halfway the tunnel. Personally I'd move it to somewhere near the entrance where the portal is or down the first ramp and then to the right where the warbot is standing. That's about it I guess. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Thayd needs real buildings SO BAD! Remove the lair of the black hoods from public eye (seriously, there is NO JUSTIFICATION for there to be a bar aND A FREAKING DDR MACHINE next to the TORTUREDOME.) Should we be able to go there? Hell yeah, but make it harder than "turn right." Give us little shops inside of fortune's ground that are more than ripped up tarps on sticks. Make the Mordesh nook clean. It's a science nook. They have the one thing keeping them alive in an area that can be easily contaminated. Hell, the roof could just completely collapse on the entire operation. Plus, they're vain. They put food coloring in their anti-zombie juice. LET THEM BE FASHIONABLE ABOUT THEIR HANGOUTS! In the hoboalley, put a soup kitchen there. (One with a roof and a minimum of 4 walls, please) The exiles are all in the same boat here. No one has a home. So they know not to treat the homeless like the Dominion treats the downtrodden. Make academy corner look like its name suggests instead of like a campground. I know the exiles' theme is that of nomads. Their camps are supposed to look like camps, but they came to Nexus knowing their presence there would be a more permanent one. They are done running from the Dominion. So they should know that they're not moving their capital any time soon. Thayd needs to be a refuge, not the shittiest campsite in the world. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Thanks for the update! =D | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- That particular plan would hurt people's performance in the city. The Spaceport is too open to allow for that properly. Need some occlusion around. I hope you prefer the changes we're making instead. :) | |} ---- ---- ----